1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tables and more specifically to tables for movably supporting free-arm sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various tables for movably supporting sewing machines have been developed. See, for example, Shepherd, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,386; Parsons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,008; and Italian Pat. No. 498,884. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
The Shepherd patent discloses a table for supporting a free-arm sewing machine which utilizes a pair of leaf springs to urge a platform upon which the sewing machine rests to a position substantially level with the work surface of the table. The platform can be moved to a predetermined second position by applying pressure against the pair of leaf springs until a lock mechanism is engaged to hold the platform in the predetermined second position. The Parsons patent discloses a table for supporting a free-arm sewing machine which utilizes an electric motor for moving the sewing machine between a concealed position and at least one working position. The Italian patent discloses a table for supporting a sewing machine which utilizes a lazy tong type mechanism for moving the sewing machine between an in-use position and a concealed position.